


You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Humour, Romance, Song family fluff, Timebaby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's the Doctor and River's wedding anniversary. They reflect on their time together, and something else that they discovered weeks ago. Two parter.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff in time for Christmas-enjoy :) x

The eleventh Doctor woke up early one morning, the calendar on the wall informed him that it was a very important day- he and River's wedding anniversary.  
He rolled over to gaze at his wife. She was flat on her back, snoring softly. Her curls spread against the white of the pillow, and she was snoring slightly. The artificial sunlight that the Tardis provided streamed across the room, bouncing off River's beautiful blonde hair.  
River always fell asleep curled into her husband whenever she was with him, but always spread out in the night. Once, the Tardis had closed their rooms for repair and they had had to share a single bed- he'd woken up in the middle of the night clinging onto the side of it for dear life, whilst his wife had remained blissfully unaware, spread out like a starfish, sleeping contentedly.  
He smiled at the memory- he loved the adventures that they'd had together, but the little things mattered too.  
She'd stayed with him a while now, the pair making the most of their timelines being in sync.  
A few weeks ago, River had found out that she was pregnant. It had come as a surprise for both of them, but a happy one. They were still working things out, but they knew that their child would never be short of people who loved and wanted to protect them.  
Absent-mindedly, the Doctor traced patterns on his wife's tummy. Not a day went by without him wondering what their baby would look like- would he or she have their mother's curls, their father's chin? He didn't mind, but he was excited to find out all the same.  
River shifted around in her sleep and rolled over, snuggling into him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes.  
A few hours later, River's eyes fluttered open. To her surprise, the Doctor wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and frowned, but decided to stay where she was.  
There was a knock at the door. "River, are you awake?" The Doctor asked.  
She smiled. "Yes, my love."  
Her husband entered the room, carrying a tray with a plateful of River's favourite breakfast- beans on toast, along with a mug of tea.  
"Oh Sweetie, you shouldn't have." River smiled, sitting up.  
"I insist, it is a special day after all." He replied, setting the tray down on her lap and sitting down next to her. "Happy Anniversary, River."  
"Happy Anniversary, Doctor." She replied, and gave him a kiss.  
The pair ate, reminiscing about their previous adventures.  
"D'you remember when I shot your Stetson off?" River chuckled, taking a drink of her tea.  
Her husband scowled at her. "I do! I loved that hat."  
"To be fair," his wife replied. "I did buy you a red one and a fez after we married." She said, and had a bite of toast.  
"Hmm."  
River finished her breakfast and snuggled into him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He replied, kissing her forehead.  
She smiled and closed her eyes with a contended sigh.  
"So we're not getting up yet?"  
"Nope." She replied, pulling him down to kiss her. "It's time to celebrate however many years of marriage in style."  
A while later...  
River sat at her dressing table in her dressing gown, brushing her wet hair.  
The Doctor, who was already dressed, was sat on the bed watching her. "You're beautiful, you know."  
She blushed. "So you tell me every other day."  
River finished brushing her hair, and quickly dried it.  
Her husband made his way into the central console room, and keyed in the coordinates for the planet he was taking her to-Atheni, a beautiful warm planet.  
A few minutes later, River made her way into the room wearing a lilac dress, with a light yellow jacket, and flip flops. The Doctor was in his usual tweed.  
"You look beautiful." Her husband complimented her as the Tardis lurched into life-she'd put the stabilisers on and the brakes off though, so the flight didn't affect her inhabitants.  
"Thank you." Replied River, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and peeking over his shoulder, the pair of them checking the scanner out of habit.  
The time vortex whirled around them, and each felt the slight crackle of time energy in their skin.  
River shivered, the Doctor turned in her arms and she smiled, cuddling into him.  
He placed a hand on her tummy. "Finding out that you're pregnant is the best early anniversary present that I could ever receive."  
She beamed at him. "I can't believe it."  
"Me neither." He responded, kissing her gently. "I can't wait until he or she is born."  
"Me too." River grinned. "A new life aboard our ship, perfect."  
"Our child is going to be the most spoilt child in the universe, and the most fearless with you as their mother."  
"And the most clumsy with you as their father." She laughed, stepping away from him and standing at the console.  
"Oi! I'm not that clumsy!"  
"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." River responded as the Tardis landed.  
"Well, you're technically queen of one of the planets we've visited."  
"That's true, the one with the orange grass and the red sky. Where are we today?" His wife asked.  
The Doctor tapped the side of his nose. “It’s a surprise.”  
She rolled her eyes. “At this point, I’d usually slap you. But, seeing as today is our anniversary I’ll be kind.”  
He chuckled. “You love me. Shall we?” He offered her his hand.  
She smiled and took it. “Well, if you insist…”  
The couple made their way outside, and River gasped as she looked around. “Doctor, it’s amazing.”  
He kissed her cheek. “I thought that you’d like it.”  
“I do.” She agreed.  
They were standing on a beach, the sand was a bright white and the sea was lilac.  
River took her flip flops off and made her way to the water's edge. "I assume it's safe."  
The Doctor kicked off his shoes and socks and joined her at the water's edge. "Of course it is, you silly."  
The pair stood together, gazing at the blood red sky. There were swirls of blue, pink, even yellow, but the main colour was red-it was terrifying, stunning, but most of all, beautiful.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to those of you who are reading "All That Matters"- the next chapter is on its way, it'll hopefully be up soon :)
> 
> Kudos would be lovely and comments even better,  
> Laura xxx

A year and a half later...

"Come on, Alisa. You know that you want to get up, you've had enough of your nap." River sighed, holding her daughter close.

Little Alisa had angel-blonde curls, her mother's green eyes, and a cheeky grin-something that did not adorn her features at that moment, instead she was crying her eyes out.

The Doctor entered Alisa's nursery. "She's still being a grumpy face, then."

"A bit like her father in the mornings, then." River remarked, stroking her daughter's back gently as her breathing slowed and she began to calm down. "And there we go, as right as rain again." She smiled at her baby girl, who mirrored her mother's smile.

The Doctor too smiled at the image-two of the most precious people to him in the whole of the universe.

His wife let him get on with it, in the knowledge that he was committing the moment to memory. She made her way out of the room and into the central console room.

The Doctor lingered in the nursery for a while, gazing up at the ceiling. It was Tardis blue, and was dotted with some of the planets that the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory, and even little Alisa had visited, and every kind of star.

He exited the room and followed in the footsteps of his wife.

River was stood at the central console, checking the scanner. Alisa was in a pink chair that the Tardis had provided for her next to her mother, which moved when she moved.

"Where today then, girls?" The Doctor asked.

Alisa chuckled at her dad and babbled at him.

River rolled her eyes at her daughter. "No, 'Lisa. We are not going to the planet inhabited by fluffy purple sheep!"

"Excuse me, our daughter was talking to me!"

"Yes, Sweetie. But I am her mother and I think logically, unlike you."

He stuck his bottom lip out and folded his arms. "Fine. What else is going on today?"

"Well," his wife replied as he picked Alisa up. "It's New Year's Eve on present day Earth."

The Doctor's face lit up. "Oh Alisa, you'll love it! Fireworks, countdowns, the London Eye all lit up! It might be a little loud for you though, so you can wear your purple earmuffs. And your little white snowsuit."

River chuckled. "I'll allow that, Sweetie."

He kissed her cheek. "Good good."

Alisa watched her parents interaction, but didn't say anything. Instead, she snuggled against her father and gazed at the central console.

The Tardis hummed happily at her youngest occupant-she knew that the young timelady would one day travel the universe, like her father and mother.

Alisa smiled back and closed her eyes in contentment.

"I hope that you're not going back to sleep yet, little one." Said the Doctor.

"I'll go and change into something that will blend in on earth. Please change out of your tweed." Said River, who was currently wearing a toned down version of her Byzantium dress. "And look after our daughter."

"Yes, dear."

A while later...

River, who was wearing a blue long sleeved top, jeans, and a pair of ankle boots, along with a red coat with a white fur trimmed hood, made her way into the central console room.  
Her husband was there, in his purple tweed.  
“I said to change out of your tweed.” Said River.  
“You didn't say anything about purple tweed, though!” Her husband said in triumph.  
Alisa giggled at her father.  
“Honestly little one, you're supposed to be on my side!” Her mother huffed.  
“She loves me best.” The Doctor teased.  
“Our daughter does not have a favourite parent.”  
“We'll see about that when she's older.”  
Alisa watched her parents with interest, but didn't offer anything else.  
“Right, I've landed us on earth.” Her father announced. “It's about 8PM their time.”  
“Okay.”  
Alisa snuggled into her mother- she was wearing a little pink snowsuit, her curly hair tucked up in the hood.  
The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and went outside. River grabbed her gun from the central console in case of trouble and slipped it into her bigger on the inside pocket, along with a bottle of expressed milk for Alisa. She then made her way outside.  
She found herself standing next to her husband in a busy London street. There were shops, people selling their wares, and little pop up stalls selling an all manner of delicious food. It was snowing.  
“Where to first, River?” The Doctor asked his wife, taking her arm, making sure not to disturb Alisa.  
“Hmm… Well, there's a rather nice clothes shop I've spotted over the road.” She replied.  
“Your wish is my command, my love. I'll look after Alisa.” Her husband responded.  
River handed their daughter to him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
A couple of hours later…  
The Doctor and River stood together in a large crowd of people, who were all gazing up at Big Ben. It was exactly two minutes to midnight. Alisa, oblivious to the excitement around her, was sleeping in her mother's arms.  
“I love you.” River said to her husband as the countdown began.  
“I love you too, this year has been pretty fantastic, hasn't it?”  
She nodded as the clock struck midnight, and the couple kissed.  
“Here's to another fantastic year.” The Doctor beamed when they broke apart.


End file.
